The Old Palantir
by FirelightEnna
Summary: Eowyn, Faramir, and their children travel to Minas Tirith, and find an adventure there that they did not expect. I suck at summaries. Please read and don't forget to R&R! Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien, as much as I'd love to be the owner.

 **Author's Note:** I'm hoping to update this at least once a week, as this will be an ongoing story. Not sure yet how many chapters, but we'll see!

Eowyn understood that even after so many years, Faramir needed this day to himself. It was the anniversary of his brother's death, and not even their children could cheer him up. He was grateful that she understood. The day came and went every year, but always a bit of sadness lingered in his heart. He had lost so much in the war, but he had gained even more. But some scars may never fully heal.

He sat in his study at Ithilien alone, staring out the window and watching his two elder children. Elboron was nearing nineteen, and he looked more like his uncle Eomer each day. He was a skilled fighter, and had been teaching his sister Finduilas for years. She was very much a tomboy, and insisted upon being called Fin. Her archery skills could rival the Elves, but she was also handy with a sword. If he could have, Faramir would have put his sixteen year old daughter at the front of his army. But at the same time, he wanted to hold her close.

"Papa!" His youngest, Theodwyn, entered the room cradling a roll in her arms. "Mama told me to bring this to you."

He took it from the eight year old and managed a smile. "Thank you, Theodwyn."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Do you think Elboron will teach me how to fight?"

He chuckled softly. "Not yet, little one. Mama needs you."

She beamed and skipped out of the room. A tear escaped his eye. She looked so much like Boromir. Some days it was too hard for him to look at her. But she was a light, and she was his. He loved all his children, but little Theodwyn was always able to make him smile, and today of all days.

The door opened again and Finduilas entered carrying a roll of parchment. "This came for you, Papa."

"Thank you, Finduilas." She glared at him. "Fin."

She smiled. "Did you see me fighting Elboron?"

He nodded. "You're getting better and better."

She smiled and tossed back her long dark braid. "He's a good teacher. And he learned from the best he says. He says there's no one better than you."

He smirked. "No, Fin, I think your mother has surpassed me."

"That's not what she says."

"Oh, and what does she say?"

"That there's no one better than you."

He stood up and kissed her forehead. "That is one thing your mother and I cannot agree on. Now, go back to your fighting. I must read this message."

She started to go, then turned back. "Papa?"

"Yes, my child?"

"I don't want you to be sad."

"Thank you, Fin."

After she left, he broke the seal and opened the message. He quickly read it and then called, "Eowyn!"

She hurried in. Normally when he called for her, she would teasingly tell him she would not be called for, but today she simply laid her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, Faramir?"

"Your brother is coming. He says he meant to send this sooner, but he was unable to. They will be arriving later this afternoon."

"But tomorrow we ride for Minas Tirith."

"I don't think he will object to seeing an old friend."

"That is true. I will have the rooms prepared." She studied him carefully. "Faramir-"

"I'm fine, Eowyn."

"No, you're not."

"Eowyn," he said gently, "please."

She sighed in defeat and kissed him. "You win for now. But I will be back."

He squeezed her hand. "I know you will. Go. Your brother will be here soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Fin loved her uncle Eomer and looked up to him. She loved it when he visited, and when he would teach her even more about fighting. She loved her aunt Lothiriel, who always encouraged her to do what she loved. But most of the time she could hardly stand her cousin Elfwine. He was nineteen, just a few months older than Elboron. He was an excellent fighter, and always acted superior to her.

Her cousin Erina was the kindest person she had ever met. Erina was just barely seventeen, and although she did not enjoy fighting, she respected Fin's love of it, and supported her always.

But Elfwine…. Fin groaned every time she found out he was visiting. This time was no exception.

"Finduilas!"

Fin was coming out of the kitchen with a glass of milk when she heard her mother calling for her.

"I'm coming!" she yelled.

She went up the stairs as quickly as she could without spilling any milk and met her mother at the top of the stairs.

"Finduilas-"

"Fin."

Her mother gave her a look. "I named you."

"So did Papa, but he calls me Fin."

"Now is not the time for this. Your uncle is arriving today. We just received word."

"Uncle Eomer is coming?" she said excitedly.

"Yes, and Aunt Lothiriel."

Fin's heart began to sink. If Aunt Lothiriel was coming, that meant….

"And Erina and Elfwine," Eowyn finished.

Just like every time, Fin groaned out loud.

"Finduilas, he is your cousin!"

"But Mama, he's arrogant! He acts like he's so superior to me and he knows I hate it!"

"We ride for Minas Tirith tomorrow, and then I am sure he will be distracted by your brother and the prince."

"That isn't necessarily a good thing, Mama."

"And why is that?"

Fin was silent for a moment, groping for the right words. "If Elfwine is with Elboron and Eldarion, then I won't be able to fight with them."

"Finduilas, you know I respect your love of fighting, and I understand that you like to feel strong, but you also need to learn to be…"

"To be what? Ladylike? I'm perfectly capable of behaving with etiquette."

"Spend time with Erina, and Princess Gilraen. You can't always fight with your brother."

Fin took a sip of milk and then set the glass down. "I have a feeling Elboron won't spend all his time fighting. Minas Tirith holds something of… interest for him."

Eowyn raised her eyebrows. "What do you speak of?"

"Please, Mama, haven't you seen the way he looks at Gilraen?"

"He is young."

"I think it's sweet."

"No matter that. I came to tell you that Eomer will be arriving this afternoon. And to ask you to please, _please_ be kind to Elfwine. Even if he is unkind to you, hold your temper. Can you promise me that you will hold your temper?"

"Mama-"

"Promise me, Finduilas."

"I promise to hold my temper."

"Thank you, my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Elboron was sitting on a large rock in the garden, sharpening his sword when Fin plopped down angrily.

"Uncle Eomer is coming," she told him.

"So why is that bad?"

"Because his whole family is coming."

"So?"

She glared at him. "Elfwine is coming."

He sighed. "Honestly, Fin, you need to grow up."

"He's arrogant! He thinks he's so much better than me and he won't let me forget it."

"Are you going to hold your temper?"

"I promised Mama I would."

He snorted. "We all know that it doesn't matter if you promised. But Fin, you have to try."

"I will! I always do, but he makes me so angry."

Theodwyn came skipping over. "They're here!" she sang.

Fin groaned.

Elboron stood up and helped his sister up. "You have to try."

She frowned. "Don't you trust me?"

"I know you can't control your temper."

"Fine."

They walked inside and saw their uncle, aunt, and cousins.

"We ride for Minas Tirith tomorrow," Eowyn was saying. "I wish we could have let you know, so that we could have met you there. I know you passed it coming here."

"Yes, we stayed the night there," Eomer said. "But I do not mind going back." He turned and saw his nieces and nephew. "Ah, here they are!"

Theodwyn and Fin both hugged him. Elboron shook his hand.

"Elboron is too manly for hugs," Fin informed them.

He shot her a look, then hugged his aunt. "It is good to see you all."

"Elboron," Elfwine said formally, shaking his hand.

"I hope your skills have improved, cousin," Elboron said teasingly. "I know mine have and I would hate to best you easily with no challenge at all."

Elfwine grinned. "You will not best me."

Erina rolled her eyes. "You boys, only focused on fighting."

"It's not just the boys," Theodwyn told her solemnly. "Fin is just as good as Elboron."

"Thank you, Theodwyn, but I'm not quite that good," Fin corrected.

Elboron inwardly groaned. Theodwyn had unknowingly opened a conversation between Fin and Elfwine which would not end well.

"Well, of course you're not," Elfwine laughed. "You're just a girl, and a small one at that. Girls have no place in an army."

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you," Eomer told his son. "Your aunt is one of the best fighters I've ever seen, and besides, all women in Rohan learn to fight."

"Do you know how to fight?" Elboron asked Erina.

She nodded. "Yes, but I don't enjoy it much. Some do, but we all have different tastes."

Elboron prayed that Fin would let the matter drop. But part of him knew there was no chance she would.

"So you think only men can fight?" Fin asked incredulously.

"Men are built to fight," Elfwine answered. "Women are weaker, more delicate."

In an instant Elfwine was on the floor and Fin was on top of him. "I am not weak," she said through clenched teeth.

"You are," he retorted.

"I knocked you down."

"You caught me off guard."

"Isn't that a part of fighting?" She emphasized the word _fighting_ by pounding his chest with her fist.

"Finduilas!" Eowyn exclaimed.

Elboron pulled his sister up. "Relax, Fin. I do not think he meant any harm."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she muttered.

Elboron sighed. It was going to be a long few weeks, that was certain.


End file.
